


crush (you’re my permanent vacation)

by montreal



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Stephen Strange is Whipped, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montreal/pseuds/montreal
Summary: Stephen wouldn’t like to call himself whipped over Tony.He doesn’t exactly know what feeling he currently has right now towards the man but Stephen will, undoubtedly, give the whole world and the stars for him. If Tony ever asked him that.(Stephen Strange isn’t whipped.)(He’s in love.)
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 13
Kudos: 84





	crush (you’re my permanent vacation)

**Author's Note:**

> At first I thought, I was gonna make this exactly like the one prompt that I posted on Twitter, but then somehow I got distracted along the way and decided to change it a bit. Aka, I want to write a small NSFW since it's been long time ago when I wrote one, so here you go!
> 
> Thank you for my mutuals that keep on supporting me and my random AUs... Don't forget to leave kudos and comments!

Stephen wouldn’t call himself whipped.

In his defense, it is complicated.

By that, he means: complicated as in knowing that the most handsome guy (and somewhat hot, genius, unbelievably rich and also famous: known as the students’ favorite and apparently, teachers too) in his school has a huge crush on him. At first, Stephen didn’t really care about it, thinking that he was some man looking for a distraction. The thought of men breaking his heart again had almost made him want to throw up in the nearest bin.

His hands itched when Stephen thought of him. It brought something bitter on his tongue because, despite his likable side and genius brain, there’s no exception that he would be any different than his ex-boyfriends before, breaking his already-fragile heart, watching it disintegrated beneath their shoes as if it’s nothing. Tempted to either punch him in the perfect smile, to show him that he’s unbeatable and Tony would never crush his heart like his exes had ever done to him or to kiss him. A slow and tender kiss, cupping the back of his jaw with his fingers splayed on the nape but then, the image of Tony came into his mind and he was back in reality.

The fact is: Anthony Edward Stark is the epitome of perfection.

Born as the son of Howard – he waves away the small reminder that Tony hates his father to the bone – and Maria Stark, he certainly knows God was on his side by taking His time creating him, polishing him and makes him the finest man in town. Had given him the genius brain and dazzling smile that could bring others on their knees, break their hearts in two and he didn’t even say a thing, yet. Sounds exaggerated, really. But that is the fact.

Christine had guided him into believing that Tony really liked him. For once, he gave up and listened.

After giving him more and more difficult times and some other long awaiting months, it was proved that Tony Stark really liked him.

And Stephen liked him, too.

So, it’s not he’s complaining.

Since they dated – it still baffles him that Stephen really said yes when he popped the question – Tony has treated him nothing but amazing. Amazing as in: Brooklyn Nine-Nine’s Jake Peralta. All annoying, weirdly funny gentleman he is, throwing jokes and sarcasm along the way and goes heart-eyes at everything Stephen had said. Which is actually too much, for him. Because no one ever listened to his random rambles. No one.

Sure, Christine hummed in agreement at it, but it doesn’t mean that she really agreed, right? She could just do that because she wouldn’t want him to feel hurt which: happens a lot.

Besides that, Tony takes him to a couple of dates. Starting from the really cheap one until the big fancy-ass restaurant one. He remembered their first one was the canteen’s egg sandwich – his favorite. That, doesn’t really count as a date but Stephen likes to think it as one. While the fanciest one was that time on his birthday: Tony had surprised him by taking him to a fancy restaurant, had booked the whole place only for him. He remembered being mad at him but the smile attached on his face couldn’t hide the real emotion inside him. Later, Stephen had kissed him passionately in front of his house.

Everything is different with Tony – the good one.

And he loves it.

It is different in a way that he never experienced before. The light pressure on his chest widens as their eyes met: blue-greenish Stephen’s one to Tony’s brown engulfs in summer warmth – the reason why Stephen falls deeper each time. Since that, he had made a promise to himself to will never hurt him and will always treasure and cherish him in any way possible because he really really likes Anthony. God, even the small thought of him has tugged the corner of his mouth, forming a small shy smile.

Now, it’s kind of funny seeing himself sitting on the bench. Stephen would have never thought he would do such things in the future, doing his assignment while watching his boyfriend plays on the field. Tony has shouted something about the ball as he throws it to his team mate’s direction.

With his jersey sticking to his body like a second skin – he can see the muscle works beneath the clothes – and the shoulder pads that definitely look big on him which Stephen finds that really amusing, he has to stifle his laugh when Tony waves his hand at him. The helmet, however, isn’t on his head like he supposed to. He had somehow successfully escaped Coach Fury’s order smoothly and went to the field as if nothing happened.

Stephen knows that his boyfriend plays on the football team.

What angers him the most was: knowing he’s not the captain of the team.

Definitely, without any doubt, Tony deserves that title. After the work hard he had given, the time and even the money he had donated to the club: he deserves it. But Coach Fury, knowing that Tony has already enough on his plate – a full-time member of the science club and the president of the robotics club – the older man had asked Steve Rogers instead. And Tony, being Tony, wasn’t mad about it. Not at all. Which angered Stephen even more. Even a single glance at Steve Rogers, enough to make him clenches his fist.

Tony had told him one time, over a dimmed light and thin sheets covered their sweaty naked bodies, that if he has to choose, of course, he would choose the robotics club. And yes, he loves football. He loves being surrounded by his friends, the crowd cheering him as he jogs lightly on the field, wearing the number on his jersey with pride. But nothing could ever beat the excitement in his blood as he made his second AI, at the age of eighteen.

At that, Stephen kissed him.

Much more gentler this time.

(It didn’t stop Stephen from being bitter about it, though.)

Last night, Tony had asked him to wait for him until practice over. He told him about ice cream and free coupons. He didn’t care about the rest, Stephen had said yes the first time he heard ice cream.

“Stephen!”

Tony calls him, bringing him back to the present.

Trying not to look surprised, he tries to conceal it by fixing his glasses and peers up, only to find Tony already lightly jogs towards him. As he comes closer, he can see the sweats running from his forehead and neck. Stephen gulps, surprised to find his throat’s already dry at the sight being presented in front of him.

“Are you seriously doing your homework?” he asks his boyfriend, laughing slightly at his own questions. Stephen quickly snatches his bag from the bench when Tony makes no movement to put it away, scared that he’ll sit on it because... really, Tony? “Live a little, babe.”

Groaning loudly, Stephen puts his bag on the other side of the bench, near his papers with such force it creates a thud. “You call me that one more time, Anthony, I swear to God, I’m breaking up with you,” he reminds him, slowly and with pressure in his tone, “and it’s for the drama club... in case you forget, I’m the president—”

“ _—of the college’s drama club._ Yes, you said it multiple times, Steph,” he amuses, seemingly happy that he can get the exact same words before Stephen does, then, sitting comfortably on the bench with his right arm rests on Stephen’s shoulder, pulling him closer.

Stephen glances around them for the second time, somehow relieved to see that his friends haven’t found Tony’s absence, yet.“Well, now you know,”

Tony sighs dreamily, Bambi eyes and all. “Fuck, have anyone ever said you have such beautiful eyes?”

Well, Stephen hasn’t prepared for that.

“Yes,” he blushes, “ _you,_ ”

Not ready with the response, Tony inches back his head, looking thoughtful. He frowns cutely with his bottom lip peeking out curiously. “Wait, really? Well, then, it feels like I’m not saying it enough, also, you need to use more contacts, cause it’s way easier and...” Tony takes Stephen’s glasses off in one swift and carelessly holds it in his sweaty palm while Stephen tries his best to not choke him to death. No one touches his glasses. No one. Well... no one except Tony. “People need to see those eyes more.”

His hand jerks: mindful. “Anthony, don’t touch the—”

“I’ll buy you a new one, Stephen,” he presses, brown eyes boring into his eyes shifting back and forth between his lips and his eyes. The sudden drop in his tone makes him shivers with lust and anticipation. “I just wanna see your eyes without any barrier between us.”

For an unknown reason, Stephen’s fingers tremble beside him, excitement runs from his fingertips.

“You know, we’re in public, right?” he reminds him, the most obvious thing.

Honestly, Stephen doesn’t really mind it. But he needs to know that Public Display Attention can be a quite handful sometimes and he’s been there before (as the one who witnesses it) so, he gets it that it could be uncomfortable for some people. And he respects that.

The question lingers in the air as Tony inclines his head yet still maintaining eye contact. Then, he hums in the process, acknowledging the fact but makes no movement besides staring at his boyfriend’s plump lips with familiar darkness in those sets of brown eyes. His hands already happily wander around, pinching his chin between two fingers; urging him. “That never stops you before, right?”

That, makes Stephen almost choke on his saliva.

It’s not a lie anymore that Tony Stark is very adventurous in bed. Another reason why Stephen needs to cherish him all the time, keep him becoming the happiest man alive.

Breath hitches, fingers desperately grasp on the bench, he gulps. Stephen’s trying his best to keep his mind clear, keep his composure tight but fuck, he can’t. Not with Tony sitting in next to him looking like he’s so close to devouring him alive. The audacity to look at him with lidded eyes, mouth half-parted, brushing lightly with Stephen’s: teasing, inviting. For this nanosecond, the world feels like it belongs to them, revolves only for them. He moves, slotting their mouths, tongue peeking out and Stephen gasps.

Almost subconsciously, his hands drift away to cup Stephen’s jaw. The grip’s tight but not tight enough to hurt, more like urging and guiding his head so Tony can deepen the kiss. Capturing his lips in a gentle kiss before once again swipes his tongue against Stephen’s lower lip.

“ _Really, Tony?_ ”

The voice that interrupts them sounds annoyed.

Probably more at how easily Tony can ditch the practice just so he can go make out with his boyfriend, publicly. But that doesn’t stop Stephen’s anger from boiling.

At that, Stephen pulls away angrily, already knowing who dares to interrupt their make-out session while Tony can only whine desperately and chase the warmth of his mouth. That voice alone, he knows. He lets the built-up rage flows inside him, filling his chest hot like metal.

“ _Shut the fuck up, Rogers!_ ”

The silence that follows, enough to make his mind settles back to consciousness.

Enough to make him finally blinks in realization that he just yelled at Steve. Then, his mind goes a bit haywire – like it’s barely holding to the edge. Both from the make out that brought the redness on his cheeks and also the sudden exploding rage he had. While his eyes focused on Steve’s shocked and puzzled face, his boyfriend moans lowly beside him, turning him even redder.

“Fuck, that’s so hot.” Tony pants. He sounds breathless, too. It wakes something primal in him knowing that Stephen made him feel hot and bothered like that.

Before he can say anything, from the field far away from them, Couch Fury turns his body so he’s facing them and yells: “Stark! Come back to the field, now. You can snog your boyfriend later after practice!”

(Both of them groans at the word: snog.)

With one swift, Tony stands up as if he doesn’t have a boner – which pretty much apparent when he’s wearing the jersey short. _God, he’s so shameless,_ Stephen thinks fondly.

“The date still happening, right? You owe me vanilla ice cream and tons of chocolate sprinkles.” He says, finally deciding on choosing the topping’s gonna be just his usual favorite. His taste buds had been feeling weird after he tried that mint-chocolate ice cream flavor.

Dropping Stephen’s glasses on his lap, he bends a little so he can whisper in his ear: “also, remind me again to ride you after the date, okay?” then, Tony pecks him on the mouth and smiles innocently while Stephen’s still trying to recover from those sentences. “See you later, baby.”

Cheeks red in embarrassment, Stephen asks, “you won’t leave me just like this, aren’t you?” Tony takes that as the sign to leave, “ _Anthony!_ ”

He keeps on jogging lightly down the stairs, then, just to annoy Stephen even more, he blows him kisses as he reaches the bottom. A smirk attached on his face and yells: “be a good boy and wait for a bit, we’ll continue it, later, babe...” before finally, catching up with his team mates and this time, not forgetting his helmet. Wearing it gracefully and without any difficulty as Steve throws the ball at him, silently hoping to just start continuing whatever they’re practicing before.

And if Stephen huffs and bites his lower lip, he does it fondly. Trying his best to not show his own amusement on his face, despite the uncomfortable boner he has right now, painfully pressing on his jeans.

Because perhaps Christine was right all along.

Stephen is _indeed_ whipped for Tony Stark.

And he’s also deeply in love with him.


End file.
